


Your Story

by Shewolf_La_Loba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, M/M, Need Prompts, Need your ideas, Run by you, Sciles bromance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Wanting your ideas to make this fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf_La_Loba/pseuds/Shewolf_La_Loba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you first said… That the person you liked was a guy… You said you Loved them.” Scott whispered.<br/>“I did?” I asked.<br/>“Yeah and you want to know something?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You’re heart didn’t falter”</p><p>Not quiet sure if this is going to continue or if I'll delete it, depends on what you guys want me to do.<br/>This will be written on completely your guys idea's/comments/prompts/requests so I wont update it until you tell me what you want to happen unless I get a good idea that will go well with what happens. I want to run it of you guys to give you a story you want I guess.<br/>IT WILL BE STEREK BUT ALL OTHER SHIPS ARE OPEN! XD<br/>P.S As long as they are not creepy... e.e</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Me ???

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this verse from: youtube.com/watch?v=2yhhK_2HZzQ  
> So can we push push push rewind,  
> Go go back in time,  
> When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
> Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
> Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
> My heart was beating out of my chest!,  
> Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
> I never thought we'd take it that far,  
> Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
> So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
> Remember when we, when we, had it all  
> Do you remember when...  
> IMPORTANT: I DO NOT SHIP SCILES SO THAT IS NOT HAPPENING HERE JUST THE BROMANCE BETWEEN THEM. I ship Sterek and Scallison (and Scisaac but that isn’t happening at the beginning either although if you want it can happen) which will both be occurring here.  
> Also if you'd like you could check out my main fanfiction 'Puppy Love' - ALL the gay ships XD

Stiles POV

It was one of those rare rare occasions that Scott wasn't with his Miss Perfect and I had a shot at having some bro time with him.

Or I would if he'd shut up talking about her long enough to say anything.

Look, it might sound like I hate Allison but really I don't; I just hate how much Scott has been blinded by her.

I don't complain much, he deserves this you know being a loner all this time and then a reward (Kind off?) for coping with the werewolf business.

So I sit back keep my eyes on the road and listen to the very very interesting story of how Lydia and Allison had a panic because they had accidentally picked up each others bags and hadn't realised until they got home.

* * *

I didn't complain then.

I'm complaining now.

I haven't seen him outside of school for the past 2 weeks and even in school all he does is stay glued to the girls side.

He says 'Hey' to me when he see's me on the corridors and if Allison isn't in our class he'll sit with me, but even then all he does is talk about her. I gave up listening a while ago, instead taking my mind elsewhere to daydream about… You know what let's not go there because awkward boners in class are not on the priority list for today thank you very much. That doesn't mean I'm not going to think about them though, just not in absurd way.

This had been going on for a while now, me liking him. Yeah  _him_. As in a guy. But I wasn't any better off than I was when I fell for Lydia, he's way out of my reach just like she was. Why did I always have to fall for those I could never have?

"Mr Stilinski!" Harris shouted

"Huh?"

"Detention!"

I sighed. Derek Hale you were going to be the death of me.

* * *

After detention I walked out to my jeep alone.

At one time Scott would have purposefully got detention to make that hour twice as bad for Harris and we'd do nothing but mess around and annoy him. Best thing about detention was it didn't class as a lesson so you couldn't get another detention. Smiling at the memorise I missed so much I got in my car and began the drive home.

* * *

Okay, I had complained before to Isaac and the others about not being around him but enough was enough now. I needed to tell someone about Derek and how I felt about him. He was the one I talked to about everything, he was my brother and now he wasn't there for me share anything with; hell he was barley here at all anymore! All I ever heard from him was 'Allison this' and 'Allison that'.

I only noticed that I was going to Scott's when I could see the house there before me. Getting out while I still had the nerve I though  _this is ridicules he's been my brother since we were like 3_.

Knocking on the door I waited until the door opened revealing the lopsided grin I had missed ever since he'd been brainwashed and abandoned me.

"Hey man what's up?" he said as though he had never stopped talking to me. Following him upstairs after shutting the door I said "Dude listen," I sat on the bed whilst he crouched at the back of his TV working on getting his game console up and running.

When he heard the tone in my voice he looked up a little worried and I couldn't help but think _well at least it looks like he still cares_.

"I just wanted to hang out you know, I'm surprised you're here actually, I thought you'd be with Allison again." I said trying to have a normal conversation and not crush the puppy that he is with the rant I really wanted to let loose.

Scott smiled and handed me a controller "She's with Lydia today, having a girly day out at the mall." "So what were you gonna do?" I asked out of curiosity. Would he have called me and asked to hang out?

"I was going to get some homework done to be honest but this is a better plan" he pulled out a bag of Oreo's from his bedside draw and offered some to me.

"Still got the secret stash of Oreo's?" I said staring at the TV screen. Scott frowned at me and said "Yeah, why would you ask you always know I have them there?"

"Haven't been here in over a month Scotty-boy I didn't know whether or not Allison had matured you up enough to get you out of all your old habits." I said selecting the mission we were going to do while Scott just stared at me thoughtfully like he was trying to find a response for my low blow.

"You have been here…" Scott frowned again.

"No I haven't you've been too busy with your new life to hang out with me that's all" I tried not to sound spiteful but it didn't work very well.

"Stiles what's wrong dude why do you sound so bitter like I've had no time for you at a-"

"Because you haven't! For weeks Scott you haven't had time for me! I don't want to sound like that over attached friend that doesn't want you to have any more friends other than me because I do want you to have other people there for you. I want you to be head of the lacrosse team, to be popular, to have the love of your life and have friends. Because you're not just my friend or my best friend Scott you are my brother!" I cried as Scott just sat and looked defeated at my outburst.

But I hadn't finished, if I was going to tell him I might as well finish what I started.

"It's got the extent where you haven't even noticed that I'm missing from the table at lunch" horror dawned on his face. "Yeah Scott I've been sat in the library half of last week and sat out in the bleachers all this week with Derek for company and you haven't even noticed. All you ever say when I'm around is:  
Allison,  
Allison,  
Allison,  
Allison,  
Allison!"

"Dude why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't Scott!"

"The why are you so bothered by it?"

"Have you ever thought," I quietened my voice and stared at him with tears in my eyes "just for one second, did you ever think that I might have been jealous of you?"

"You like ALLISON?!" He screamed

"No! I mean jealous of how happy you are with her and how I can never have that with the person I love"

"Man, I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think her and Jackson are gonna spl-"

"I don't mean Lydia Scott, I've been over her for months. More than months and to be honest I wish it was as simple as liking Lydia again because this is driving me insane!"

"Wait what?" he said astounded eyes wide "When was you over Lydia? Why did I not know this? Who do you like now?"

"You didn't know because you've been too caught up lately to talk to me about how you're stuck on your math homework never mind about my stupid crushes on people I can never have…"

Scott stood abruptly walked up to me and bro hugged me.

"So, what girl am I setting you up with, huh?" he smiled and sat on the bed beside me.

"You mean what guy is Allison setting me up with because you wouldn't have a clue how to set someone up. Besides it wouldn't work anyway so there's no point. Sorry man but there's no use in tryi-"

" _Guy?_ " to his credit he sounded more confused than shocked and that wasn't a too bad reaction to one of my biggest secrets. Lets see how he fares with the other one.

"Yes, Scott, guy. Is that a problem for you? Just going to stop hanging out wi-"

"Is it Danny?" he said instead of answering the question.

"Hell no. Why would you think that?"

"You were always asking whether he thought you were attractive to guys or not." He had a point. "Well then is it Isaac? You've been hanging out with him lately, right?"

I smiled "I have but no it's not Isaac. Sadly it is someone we both know well though…" I mumbled the last part, my mind wondering to the last few days were I've been sat out on the benches and Derek has come to sit and eat with me even if he doesn't even go to the school anymore. He seems to be the only member of pack that has noticed I'm out of my ways at the moment. Which is ironic really because he's half the reason I'm like this anyway.

Scott's clicking his fingers in my face "Hey dude stop daydreaming I'm talking to you."

"Sorry." I said looking at the floor. Scott may be slow but he isn't dumb, so I'll only have to drop a few more hints before it clicks.

"Is he in the pack then?"

"Yes but I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well I already said Isaac, what about Boyd?"

"No, he's with Erica remember?" I couldn't imagine going out with Boyd even if I tried.

"Please don't tell me you like Jackson?" Horror crawled it's way over Scott's face.

"Eww no." I shook that mental image out of my head.

"Well if it's not Isaac, not Boyd, not Jackson… Dude it isn't me is it?" he went deadly quiet.

"No! You're my brother, dude, don't even give me that picture!"I need brain bleach!

"Well then who the hell…" He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Dude you have gone through EVERY GUY EXCEPT HIM!" I fell back on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Hey Stiles…" I heard him shift to face me but I kept my face hidden "Is it- Is it Derek?"

I felt my heart flutter and I knew Scott heard it so I thought that was answer enough.

"You like Derek? Why?" If anything he just sounded confused like the poor innocent puppy he was.

"I don't know, I just do I can't help it okay." I dragged my hands down my face and looked at him. He was quiet for a minuet but it was broken soon enough.

"When you first said… That the person you liked was a guy… You said you Loved them." Scott whispered.

"I did?" I asked looking at him intently.

"Yeah and you want to know something?"

"What?"

"You're heart didn't falter"


	2. Bleachers

Some swearing in this just to let you know...

* * *

Derek POV

I was going to find out what it was that was wrong with him, I had too. If I couldn't figure it out I would ask him, I need to know so I can help him.

He's pack for crying out loud.

Walking across the field I could see him, as I thought, in his new favourite spot on the bleachers looking of into space rolls of emotion pouring of off him.

Nervousness, sadness but also joy and an undertone of…

Arousal.

So that was what he was thinking of, Lydia, now the dreamy look on his face made sense.

"Shift up" I said slightly more gruffly than I meant to and the poor kid fell back of the other side of the bench. I had to put effort into holding back a smirk when he let out a squawk and looked at me as though I had appeared out of thin air.

"Where the fuck did you come from?!" He said pulling out his earphones and slouching back like it was completely natural to sit with your ass on the floor and your feet on the bench.

Reaching out to him I tried to pull him back up but ended up, somehow, on the floor with him when I lost my footing and he gave a quick tug on our joined hands.

When I was sat beside him after letting out a small "Umph" with the impact of the floor to my butt I noticed his long, slender pale fingers still wrapped around my hand.

Looking at our joined hands I couldn't help but feel longing for it to mean something rather than… Whatever the reason he was still holding my hand for.

"Stiles," I rubbed his knuckle with my thumb and his eyes jerked open just as his hand recoiled to his chest as if I'd suddenly burnt him.

Biting my tongue I tried again "Stiles, are you okay?"

"Yea, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be big guy?" he replied relaxing again to rest his head on the bench behind us.

His heart ticked.

"Stiles I've been ignoring it every time you've lied to me when answering that question all week but not anymore. Tell me what's bothering you."  
"Nothing's bothering me per say" he said not making eye contact just focusing on the crappy sandwich in his hand he'd made himself that morning . I just raised my eyebrows at him and he started talking again.

"Even without looking at you I know your doing the eyebrows" I felt my cheeks twitch slightly and I knew he noticed because of the small acknowledgment of victory on his face he always got when he managed to get a smile out of me.

God knows what he'll do when my walls break and he hears me laugh at him.

And with him doing things like this they will break in the not so distant future.

"Stop trying to get out of it Stiles. It's important you tell me what's wrong."

"Why?" he looked genuinely curious rather than being his usually cocky, challenging and non-obedient self.

I contemplated lying to him, he wouldn't know any different he couldn't here my heartbeat, saying it was affecting the pack how much he was betraying our trust or some other excuse.

But I didn't like lying to him, I never had even when we weren't seeing eye to eye at the time.

"Because you're important to me, and I want to know how to help you" I said simply. I saw Stiles' breathe hitch for a second and if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have seen of it but it was definitely there I just didn't understand why.

We stared at one another for a couple of minuets in silence before I got the urge to speak again "Stiles why wont you tell me? I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to" I said quietly, staring at him intently.

"It's… It's nothing to worry about, trust me, I'm fine" he replied wringing his hands together, I stopped him and held one of his hands in mine entwining our fingers and resting our joint hands on knee.

"If it's giving you this level of anxiety it's not fine Sti" I said using the nickname I'd only said to him once or twice before. He looked at me then with big brown eyes that didn't know which expression to portray: the begging for me to stop or the hope in that I'll continue.

"Look it's… It's nothing other than what most teenager's go through okay? Not a big deal." He said looking at are hands on his knee.

I gave his hand a squeeze as I said "Insomnia again?" he had mentioned it a few times and I had always noticed the scent of fatigue that clung to him as much as the bags under his eyes. When he shook his head no I scowled trying to think of what else it could be.

"Your ADHD?" Again he shook his head no.

"Are other kids bullying you? I mean you sit out here with me for company of all people, if people are saying things about you I can get one of the pack to lo-"

"Der, I'm not being bullied I assure you other wise I would have either let you or Scott beat the shit out of them or ran them over with my jeap by now. And what do you mean you of al people! You're a awesome person Derek, don't let anyone tell you different or I'll kick there ass!" Stiles screamed cutting me of.

I felt my chest rumble with silent laughter and when I saw his face light up as he saw it the smile plastered on my face was no longer enough to cover it, so I laughed at him.

Stiles threw his hands up to the sky and shouted "THANK YOU OH MIGHTY ONE FOR THE MIRCLE I HAVE WHITNESSED TODAY!" and we got a rather odd look from a couple of girls who looked to be in the year below Stiles as they walked past.

I rested me forehead on Stiles' shoulder as I couldn't contain the laughter anymore; gasping for air and the deep breathes calmed me with the pleasant smell of Stiles scent surrounding my senses.

"No you don't have to worry Der, I'm fine, just some stupid crush I'll get over it soon enough"

That sobered me up slightly.

"I thought you were in love with Lydia?"

"I was. Not anymore." He answered briefly looking of into the distance like he had when I first arrived.

"So… What's her name?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know, it was hard when he was drooling over Lydia but now he's moved on to another girl I don't know if I could cope.

"I'm not going to tell you that" he said looking at me as though I asked what color the sky was or something just as ridicules.

"Then is she cute?" I said trying to sound enthusiastic, I always knew I couldn't have him as mine so at least I can still help him find someone who will make him happy.

"Yeah they are, hot too to be honest but why am I talking to you about them. Why are you so interested in who I like?" he asked like I'd tricked him into spilling all his secrets.

I smirked at him but otherwise stayed silent.

Then something clicked.

He hadn't said  _'her'_.

He'd said  _'them'_.

"Why gender neutral?" I asked a spark forming in my heart at the suggestion.

With the longer Stiles stayed silent the more the spark grew into a pit of embers just waiting to become a roaring fire of victory.

"Because… Look if you tell the rest of the pack I'll sneak in your room one night put wolfsbane down your throat and stick a branch of mountain ash wrapped in mistletoe up your ass." He warned and I tried to not let the thought of Stiles sneaking into my room and putting things in my ass go any further south than my brain because a boner would be really inappropriate now.

"So are you… Gay? Bi? Pan or what?" I asked sounding neutral.

"Bi, why are you so okay with this…?" He asked.

Well it's now or never.

"Because your not the only one in the pack" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Wait does that mean your-"

"HEY!" a voice shouted followed by Scott running from the main building toward us.

"Thought we'd come sit with you 2, you don't mind do you?" Boyd said as he and the rest of the pack piled in around the benches. Of all the days to come and realise they wanted to sit with Stiles…

"N-No that's fine" Stiles stuttered out.

"Why are you 2 sat on the floor like that? And what are you doing here anyway Derek?" Erica sat down beside Boyd. I looked at Stiles and then back at the others and chose my side.

Resting my arms back on the bench behind me I shut my eyes and leant further back in toward it with a blank expression on my face.

"Because we can. And I'm here for Stiles."

When I heard them start talking around us again I opened my eyes and looked at Stiles who felt my gaze and stared back.

I gave him a brief nod in confirmation to his unfinished question and when I shut my eyes again I felt long slender fingers brush over my hand and I gave them a slight squeeze before I let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you guys to tell me what you want to happen for a next chapter because this is a dead end without it. Its called 'Your Story' for a reason guys! So please tell me what you want and I'll write it for you. Magic Stiles, Werefox Stiles, Mates, Baddie hurting Stiles, jealous Derek, protective Derek, other ships... What do you want guys? Hope you like this chapter, comments always wanted.  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Randomness to be honest comment if you think I should continue or if it's a lost cause please and if you would like me to continue please tell me what you would like to happen because I have no plot at the moment and I'm taking prompts for the story.  
> It will be Sterek but ALL OTHER SHIPS ARE OPEN!
> 
> S


End file.
